


In Lieu of Wine and Roses

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs makes a decision, and he and Tony talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lieu of Wine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



> Xanthe broke her ankle, and [several writers](http://kink-a-thon.livejournal.com/791.html) are hoping to cheer her up / give her something to read while she recovers. She writes such amazing stuff that I thought I'd offer a small piece to the fest. Enjoy, Xanthe!

Tony laid back in bed, his expression sated. Jethro leaned over him again, kissing him slowly, running his hands over the younger man's chest. When the air ran out, Jethro eased himself back, laying down beside his lover, continuing to slide his hands over Tony's skin.

“Was thinkin', Tony.” Jethro began, quietly.

“Yeah, boss? Don't strain your old gray matter now.” Jethro looked up into Tony's eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Dumbass.” Jethro chuckled softly at his lover's teasing tone. “Was thinking we oughtta do somethin'. Been headin' this way for months, but it's time.”

Tony sobered up immediately, going so far as to tense up a little at Jethro's words. “What, Jet?”

“Was thinkin' we oughtta make this permanent somehow.” He let his words sink in, gave Tony the time to consider what he was saying. He still trailed his fingers through Tony's fine chest hair, watching the interplay of finger and curl.

Tony's voice became a little bit higher, like it did every time he was brutally unsure of himself. Jethro winced at the tone. “With rings and everything?”

“If that's what you want, yeah. We've been fuckin' around for a while now. Figured we'd might as well settle in for the long haul.” He looked back up to Tony's face, attempting to read the expression.

“Wow. I bet you say that to all the girls.” Now the pitch had changed and it was a feminine, high, throaty voice, teasing him again. Unconsciously, Gibbs relaxed, and chuckled. “Seriously, Jet. If that was a proposal, it was a piss-poor one. I might not be your woman, but I'm still your lover.”

“Wasn't sure you'd want to marry, Tony. Wasn't sure that was the only option. Could just get matching tattoos, or some sort of private thing. You want a proposal, I can do that. I'm pretty good at it.” He rolled his eyes, remembering the different ways he'd proposed to each of his wives. “Not gonna do it here and now, though, unless that's what you want. Would go all out for ya, Tony.” And that was almost more than he'd said in one sitting since he'd convinced the gorgeous man beside him into his bed. “Up to you.” He looked back down to his hand still moving continuously along the man's pecs.

“Um, wow. Really?” This seemed to be a revelation to the man. “You'd set up something fancy for me? I don't really expect _that_ , but …” Tony frowned slightly, and Jethro wanted to slap everyone who'd ever talked down to his boy. Including himself.

“You want that? You want a fancy proposal and wine and roses? Cuz I can do that for ya, Tony. This is gonna last, so if ya want somethin' fancy, this'd be the time to say.”

Tony grinned at Gibbs' assurances. He loved hearing that they were in this to stay. It encouraged him. And if Gibbs was honest, it set his mind at ease to say those things, too. “No, I don't want wine and roses, Jethro. I just want to hear it honestly from you.”

“Alright, then.” Jethro moved, sitting up, grabbing Tony's hand in his, and looking down at it, thinking. He pulled it up to his lips, bussed a kiss on the knuckles and smiled widely. “Anthony DiNozzo, would you do me the very great honor of being my husband?”

“Of course, Jethro. I would.” His smile brightened even further, and the green in his eyes sparkled even more brightly. “We can go pick out some rings later. Even if we have to wear them on chains around our necks most of the time.” He sounded wistful at the thought, and Gibbs privately agreed with the sentiment.

“Sounds like a plan, lover. Before then, though, your ass is mine.”

“Wasn't it already tonight?” Tony laughed and then groaned happily as Gibbs moved over him and started kissing up his abdomen, nibbling along the way.

“Was my lover. I wanna fuck my fiance.” Gibbs smiled a bright smile of his own which turned feral as he began playing with Tony's skin again.

“No complaints there, Boss.” Tony's breathy groans went straight to his cock.

“Didn't think so.” And with that straightened out, Jethro set to work pulling every pleasurable moan and groan from the gorgeous man who'd agreed to marry him.


End file.
